


The Perfect Storm

by Cobrafantasies



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobrafantasies/pseuds/Cobrafantasies
Summary: Chandler has been pining over Joey for weeks now and not handling it well. When the gang and Joey's parents get stuck due to a bad snow storm, it may become the perfect storm for Chandler to finally address his feelings.
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani
Comments: 14
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Events from the show will not line up. Chandler is openly gay in this story.

Joey's parents are coming to visit. I'm happy that it will give me a break, _away_ from Joey. See, the issue is, I may be crushing on my best friend. I don't know how it happened, but it's been going on for weeks now. It's exhausting, truly, to constantly be fawning over him while simultaneously overthinking what in the world is wrong with me and why I have to fall for someone so unobtainable.

I walk through the front door after a long day at work. I see, who I assume must be, Joey's parents chatting in the living room. They turn to me instantly when they hear the door.

"This must be the one and only Chandler!" his mom rushes over to me and embraces me in a hug.

"How are ya!" His dad pats my shoulder as his mom finally lets me go.

I'm not expecting this reaction.

"Heh, hey nice to meet you guys," I chuckle uncomfortably.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I'm Gloria!" his mom introduces herself.

"And I'm Joseph Sr.," his dad adds.

"You're coming to dinner with us _right_?" Gloria insists suddenly.

"Oh, well I wouldn't want to intr —" I start, but Gloria shakes her head and grabs a hold of my arms.

"Nonsense, you are coming out with us. We need to get to know the famous Chandler that Joey constantly talks about!" Gloria demands in a way that tells me there's no other option.

Of course, I barely have time to care as now all I'm focusing on are her words — _Joey_ _constantly_ _talks about me?_

Joey emerges from his room.

"Hey Chan," he smiles in his precious, adorable way.

"Chandler's joining us for dinner!" Gloria celebrates.

"Great," Joey remarks happily which makes me smile instinctually.

* * *

We're all seated around a table, enveloped in our menus.

"Ooh, this lobster linguine sounds incredible," Gloria notes.

" _Lobster?_ What are we, made of money!" Joseph Sr. exclaims and Gloria rolls her eyes.

"Chandler, don't listen to him. We're treating, you get whatever you want!" Gloria offers, reaching her hand over to squeeze my forearm. They are worlds friendlier than my parents, it's a little unsettling.

"Oh, you guys don't have to," I try.

"Nonsense!" Gloria waves my manners away and puts her menu down to really focus on me, which catches me off guard once again.

"So, Chandler, tell us _everything_. Joey says you work with... numbers? He wasn't good at explaining it. So, what's these numbers - what do you do?" Gloria dives in.

I hold back a smile at the thought of Joey attempting to explain my job and only gathering the simple description of numbers. I steal a glance at him and he shrugs innocently at me. I again wonder how much Joey talks about me to his family. I quickly get out of my head and back to Gloria.

"I'm in statistical analysis and data reconfiguration. It's boring, honestly, not much to tell," I explain with a goofy smile.

"Sounds important," Joseph Sr. jumps in from behind his menu.

"Nah, I took it as a temp job and I've been there ever since," I tell them.

"Well, it's a job. That's good and steady," Gloria decides and nods acceptingly.

"Right," I nod back.

"Alright, I'll get the linguine," she announces without checking her menu again.

"We don't-" Jospeh Sr. starts to protest, but she holds her hand up.

"With _out_ the lobster, but the boys can get as much lobster as they want," she determines.

I look down at my menu again before glancing up at Joey who looks very focused, reading over the options. I find myself immediately distracted, ogling over his floppy brown hair falling over his eyes and how his dimples cave in as his mouth stretches while he's thinking.

"Ah, here's the waiter. Is everyone ready?" Gloria questions.

I quickly look down at my menu, hoping I wasn't staring too long.

We all order.

The rest of the dinner goes normal enough. A lot of catching up between Joey and his parents. They talk about his dad's business, his seven sisters, how his acting career's going and so on.

While we are waiting for the check, Joey heads to the bathroom. When he's gone, Gloria looks back to me.

"Listen, Chandler honey. I know Joey wouldn't want me to ask this, but I gotta ask. What's going on with his love life? Any special someones in his life?" she asks me.

I gulp down a nervous lump. What am I supposed to say? The truth, which is Joey is sleeping with a string of girls left and right and I haven't seen him in a serious relationship since knowing him?

I shake my head.

"Nothing really serious right now. He's uh dating though," I note.

"He's always dating," Gloria remarks.

"Let the boy have some fun," Joseph Sr. argues.

"He's had fun, when will he settle down?" Gloria responds.

"He's only 29, loosen up," Joseph Sr. retorts.

Gloria simply shakes her head and then looks back at me.

"What about you Chandler? You seeing anyone?" she asks.

"Oh, not right now," I tell her feeling my cheeks flush for some reason, probably because I'm falling for her son.

"You know what, let me run to the bathroom too," Gloria pops up and I'm awkwardly left alone with Joseph Sr.

I feel the pressure to make conversation, but I have nothing to say.

"Joey?" I hear a woman call from behind us.

Jospeh Sr. and I both turn and look to find an older woman walking over.

"Ro-Ronni, uh hey babe, what're you doing here?" Joseph Sr. asks.

My stomach instantly drops. _Babe_? Oh god no, I can't be in this situation.

"Having dinner, I didn't know you had a job in midtown today," she replies.

"I uh didn't..." he starts and Ronni looks at me.

"Oh my god, is this _little_ Joey?" she smiles at me.

I shake my head rapidly, feeling myself sweat. My heartbeat is racing a million times a minute. _Oh god, no, why didn't I go to the bathroom!_

"No, no, this is my son's-" Joseph Sr. begins to explain.

" _Dad?_ "

We both turn and find Joey standing on the other side of the table looking completely crushed, completely heartbroken. He looks lost, so hurt. _No, they can't do this to my baby-_ I mean _\- best friend!_

"Joe, listen..." Joseph Sr. jumps up from his chair.

"Who's this?" Joey questions accusingly.

"Hi, I'm Ronni," Ronni waves nervously.

"And _who_ is Ronni?" Gloria appears from behind Joey with her arms crossed.

* * *

We leave the restaurant in the most uncomfortable silence imaginable.

Outside, the streets are filling with snow. It's coming down heavy, but no one mentions it.

I'm so uncomfortable, squeezing into the backseat of a cab with Joey and his mom as his dad takes the front seat. The ride home is honestly treacherous and I'm able to ignore the awkwardness of the situation as I fear for my life with the difficult ride home due to the slippery streets.

When we finally get home, Joey looks at his parents.

"The weather is awful, you guys have to stay," he decides.

"Stay? Honey you don't have room for us - we'll be fine," his mom reasons, but Joey shakes his head sternly.

"I'm not letting you travel in this," Joey says.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere near your father," Gloria states, refusing to look at her husband.

"You can stay in my room and dad can stay in Chandler's," Joey responds.

We all head upstairs in more silence.

I show Joseph Sr. to my room as Joey shows his mom to his room. Joey stays in his room with her for a while, I assume talking. I feel awful for him, just awful.


	2. Chapter 2

Joey and I are on the pull out couch and it's not easy for me. I'm sharing a bed with Joey. I'm so close to him, I can smell the shampoo he washed his hair with.

He's kicking and squirming as my heartbeat pounds in my ears.

"Hey, Kicky. What're you doing?"

"Just trying to get comfortable. I can't sleep in my underwear," he whines.

My face flushes white.

"Well, you're gonna," I say to cover any hint that I'm more than okay with the thought of him naked, but the thought makes me drown in embarrassment.

"I've been thinking. Y'know, about how I'm always seeing girls on top of girls..." Joey sighs.

"Are they end to end, or tall like pancakes?" I can't help, but tease him.

"Y'know what I mean, about how I'm always going out with all these women. And I always figured, when the right one comes along, I'd be able to be a stand-up guy and go the distance, y'know? Now I'm looking at my dad, thinking..." he huffs and my heart drops.

"Hey, you're not him. I'd like to believe that when the right... woman comes along, you will have the courage and the guts to say- 'No thanks, I'm married'," I reply honestly.

"You really think so?" he asks with renewed hope and I can't help, but smile.

"Yeah. I really do."

"Thanks, Chandler," he says while kiddingly snuggling up to my chest and I completely freeze. I know he's just joking around, this is the kind of thing he has done so many times before and it was never an issue until I realized my feelings —

"Get off," I quickly spit, lightheartedly, thinking this is how a normal friend would respond. A normal friend certainly wouldn't dream of cuddling him right back, wrapping my arms around him and holding his face in my hands to draw his lips to mine. _No, god stop Chandler._ I can't believe I'm really crushing on my best friend.

He chuckles and falls back to his side, which is still way too close.

* * *

I wake up in the morning, groggy from little sleep. I turn onto my back when my leg touches something and I realize I don't think that was Joey's leg. I carefully lift the blanket and slam it down two seconds later when I've confirm Joey definitely lost his underwear in the middle of the night. Joey twists onto his back, his eyes still closed, and his morning member is now an obvious bump under the blanket.

I remain completely still, trying to contemplate my next move. Do I get out of bed and pretend I never saw any of this? But I can't leave him naked when his parents could walk out here at any moment. I also couldn't stick around if I got up, since my bedroom is occupied. I'd have to go across the hall... speaking of, the front door begins opening and Ross is walking in. I immediately shove Joey until his body rolls over. My plan was simply to hide his boner, but instead he rolls too far and falls out of the bed revealing everything.

"Hey guys- oh god, why are you naked!" Ross yells, covering his eyes.

I jump out of the bed too, realizing how questionable this looks.

"Oh my god, Joey I didn't know - I told you to... k-keep your underwear on!" I shout.

Joey scrambles back on his feet, while grabbing the blanket from the couch to cover himself.

"Sorry, sorry - I must of kicked them off in my sleep," he groggily responds, wrapping the blanket around himself.

He looks around and finds his underwear on the floor as his parents both open their doors, clearly overhearing the commotion.

"What in the world is going on?" Joseph Sr. demands, annoyed.

"What's this about being naked?" Gloria has to repeat for everyone and I feel my face burn red.

"You two being freaky?" his dad questions with a smirk after hearing that.

"Dad no! I kicked my shorts off in my sleep," Joey refutes.

"Okay, honey just put some clothes on and I can get breakfast started," Gloria instructs and walks right to the kitchen.

"Ross, hi how are you?" she greets Ross as she rounds the island.

"Alright, still recovering," he remarks.

She waves him away with a smile and starts rummaging through our cabinets.

Joey walks to the bathroom with his clothes.

In another minute, I hear the shower turn on and I know it's wrong, but now I can only picture Joey taking care of his morning wood.

I head to my now available room.

"Just gonna get changed," I call and close my door quickly behind me.

* * *

"I can't believe the weather is still so bad," Gloria remarks as she slides scrambled eggs onto each of our dishes.

"Yeah, you walk over in the snow Ross?" I ask Ross who's still hanging out.

"Uh, no I was here since - last night," he reveals shyly.

"Oooh, is there something special going on with you and someone?" Gloria butts in.

"Yeah, Rachel and I are back together," Ross tells her.

" _Back_ together?" Gloria inquires.

"Yeah, it's kinda a long story," Ross huffs with a laugh.

" _Too_ long," I protest.

Ross frowns.

"Right, I better head back and see if she's awake now," he notes.

"But you haven't even eaten yet!" Gloria exclaims, handing him a plate full of food.

"Oh, thank you, but I should really have breakfast with Rachel," he says and walks back across the hall.

"Alright, that means double for my dumpling," she says and she piles the food on Joey's already full plate.

Joey looks thrilled and immediately digs into the mountain of food.

"So, those two are a thing. That's exciting, anything exciting with you honey?" Gloria leans towards her son.

Joey looks up in between huge bites of food and shakes his head no.

"You sure _you two_ ain't got a thing?" his dad jumps in with a hefty laugh.

Joey glares at his dad and I try to keep my face from giving me away.

"Dad cut it out," Joey presses through a mouthful.

"Hey, I'm just making jokes, you were the one with your pants off," Joseph Sr. teases more.

"Dad!"

" _You_ shouldn't be making any jokes," Gloria threatens and Joseph Sr. goes quiet.

* * *

After breakfast, Joseph Sr. goes to shower while Gloria starts the dishes. Joey goes to help her.

"Honey, don't worry about it. It's the least I can do after we barged in here and are taking up all your space," she refuses his help.

"Ma, don't worry about it, I'm not having you travel in this storm," he argues.

"I got the dishes," Gloria insists.

She turns back to the sink.

"So, are you and dad ever gonna talk?" Joey questions her.

His mom turns off the water. I feel like I shouldn't be here, but at the same time I feel rude walking out, so I sit still during this interaction.

"Yes, we need to talk through a lot of things. Why don't you go across the hall with your friends. We'll work something out," she instructs.

Joey hesitates.

"Go you two, don't let us ruin your day," she motions to both Joey and I.

Joey walks to the door so I follow him. _Thank god._

We walk into the hallway. Before I open Monica and Rachel's door, Joey stops me.

"Hey, listen, sorry my dad keeps busting our chops about this morning," he says softly.

"Oh, no worries," I say.

"I never actually told them you were gay," he shares.

"Oh — would that be an issue?"

"No, no it's just - he probably wouldn't be making all those jokes if he knew, ya know?"

I nod, not sure if that makes it any better.

"And sorry - about this morning," he adds.

"Hey, it wasn't a big deal at all," I lie, wishing I could stop thinking about it constantly.

He nods with a look of concern, but I know how occupied his mind must be right now.

"You have other things to worry about, forget it," I tell him.

"Yeah," he sighs.

We continue into the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

As we get across the hall, Monica is still cooking breakfast.

"Hey, you guys hungry?" she offers.

"Oh we just ate," I answer.

"Ooh, french toast? I could eat!" Joey exclaims over me.

I shake my head with a smile.

The four of them eat as I stare out the window at the snow still coming down.

"It's a literal blizzard outside," Monica observes.

"Yeah, it's crazy, how am I gonna get back to my apartment?" Ross wonders aloud.

"You'll just have to stay over again," Rachel hums, hugging his arm.

Then it hits me. The storm isn't letting up, which means Joey's parents will stay another night, which means another night sharing the pull out couch with Joey. Anxiety starts building in my chest. God, what if I wake up to Joey naked and hard again? Dammit, why do I secretly want that to happen so bad. _No,_ I can't do anything - I can never make a move, it's pointless.

"Chandler?" I hear Monica's voice.

"Huh?" I breathe, back in reality.

"Did you want more coffee?" she asks me, clearly repeating herself for a second time.

"Oh sure," I reply.

She pours more coffee into my mug.

* * *

I'm back on the pull out couch. Joey is getting under the covers next to me. I'm trying to mentally prepare for anything this night or tomorrow might throw at me.

"I spoke to my mom," Joey whispers, knocking me out of my head.

I turn and look at him.

"What'd she say?"

"She's gonna let it go," he shakes his head.

"Your dad cheating?" I clarify under my breath.

"I guess," he huffs, clearly not happy about it.

"Sorry Joe," I breathe.

"I don't know if I'd rather they get divorced or have it this way," he expresses solemnly.

I reach my hand over and squeeze his shoulder.

"It's not a great situation either way, but I'm sure everything will work out," I tell him.

"Thanks."

I take my hand off his shoulder.

"I'm wearing sweats tonight," he comments.

"Okay?"

"Just figured maybe if I have two layers on it won't be so easy for me to get off," he explains.

My face feels hot again.

_I shouldn't be disappointed in his clothes staying on._

"Good thinking," I nod.

"I thought so," he smiles to himself and then turns onto his side.

* * *

I wake up the next morning and look over at Joey. He's hidden under the blanket and I can only see the back of his ruffled hair.

I think about getting up, what is there to sit in bed for? Then, I realize I'm crazy. I get to share a bed with Joey and I'm going to waste it? I don't think so.

He doesn't even know I'm awake, so I start thinking... things I shouldn't. I decide to close my eyes and act like I'm asleep. I turn on my side so I'm facing him and scoot even closer to him. I let my arm stretch lazily across his back as if I'm doing it in my sleep. His shirt is still on, unfortunately.

I hear him start to stir under my arm. I don't open my eyes, I'm pretty sure he might be twisting towards me. I assume he's awake, but I don't feel him push my arm off him so I slowly open my eyes. I find his face only inches away from mine, his eyes still closed. He only turned his head and is still asleep on his stomach. I'm now staring at his soft, pouted lips wondering if I could somehow kiss him and convince him I was sleeping.

I'm too paranoid to take a chance like that, so instead I let my hand slide up his back, over his neck and fall into his hair. This still doesn't wake him. I let my hand limply sit in his brown locks and I can imagine waking up next to him every morning, brushing my fingers through his hair.

He begins to stir again so I close my eyes, but a sudden jolt from his side makes me open them again. He jumped back from me to create distance.

I look at him startled, mainly because I was from his sudden motion, but it fairs well in looking like I was actually asleep.

"Oh sorry," fall outs of my mouth on instinct.

"Sorry," he replies back.

He pushes himself up and sits on the edge of the bed with his back to me now. I watch him stand up and he's fully clothed.

I sit up as well.

"Guess your plan worked," I note.

He looks back at me and then down at his clothes.

"Oh yeah," he observes. "I'm gonna shower."

He walks to the bathroom. I get up to splash some cold water on my face from the kitchen sink.

* * *

The storm has finally slowed down. It's late in the afternoon now and Joey's parents are finally leaving.

Joey is saying his goodbyes and Gloria insists on saying goodbye to all our friends, so she rushes across the hall. Everyone says their goodbyes and I stand in the hallway with Joey, as his parents exit the apartment to head downstairs.

"I'll walk you guys out," Joey says.

"Chandler thank you again for giving me your room. You are a doll," Gloria thanks me.

"Really wasn't a big deal," I assure her. If only she knew how much I appreciated the occasion to share a bed with her son.

"Alright, take care hun," she pinches my cheek.

"You two," I say, flinching at the minor pain.

"Yeah, thanks Chan. Alright, try not to have too much fun without us, _you two lovebirds_ ," Joseph Sr. cracks another joke under his breath so Gloria can't hear.

I force a smile, but Joey overhears and widens his eyes at his dad.

"Dad, seriously," he grunts.

"I'm kidding, you know I'm kidding," his dad chuckles and I watch them all walk down the stairs.

* * *

Joey walks back into the apartment about ten minutes later as I'm struggling to get the bed back to a couch.

"Need some help?" Joey offers.

"Yeah."

We both push the pull out bed back into couch and throw the pillows back on.

"Hey, we're cool right?" Joey suddenly asks me.

My stomach drops, what does he mean? Does he feel awkward about the bed situation?

"Yeah - why wouldn't we be?"

"Oh nothing, you were just... quiet this weekend," he shrugs.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're usually always making jokes and stuff and this whole weekend, you really didn't," he expands.

I was probably a nervous wreck all weekend and way too in my head, but Joey couldn't guess the real reason I seemed off... right?"

"Oh yeah, I... uh, you know, it was a little weird - the whole situation," I tell him nervously.

"What, that we had to sleep out here?"

"No! I mean, no uh the situation with your parents," I correct embarrassed.

"Oh, right... duh," he shakes his head, like he's an idiot for not realizing what I meant.

But he's not an idiot, that wasn't the real reason at all.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, I get home from work to find Joey in the kitchen cooking, a very rare sight.

There is a huge pot of tomatoes cooking on the stove as he's chopping mushrooms on a cutting board over the island.

"Did I just walk into an Italian restaurant again? Dammit, I _swore_ this was my apartment," I joke immediately.

"Sorry, making sauce calms me down."

I frown at that. I wish he wasn't still worrying about his parents. Then again, I know cheating and divorce better than anyone. Hence, I decide the best way to handle this is to simply keep messing with him.

"So, just sauce for dinner? Or should we pair it with a side of pasta?" I smirk.

He smiles — _score._

"Do we even have pasta?" he questions.

"That's okay, I like my sauce all by itself," I tease.

"I'm sure Mon can lend us a box," Joey suggests smirking.

"I can go ask," I offer.

"Hey Chan," he stops me as I reach the door.

I turn back to him.

"Would you see if she wouldn't mind cooking it too? I kinda got my hands full here," he says completely serious.

I shake my head with a broad grin.

"Sure bud."

Of course, Monica ends up not only cooking the pasta, but also a gourmet chicken dish, vegetables and a lasagna to go with Joey's sauce.

We all have a big dinner together, which ends up being super nice.

We do talk about Joey's situation, understandably.

"So then you talked to your mom," Monica frowns as Joey gets through the story.

"Yeah. My ma's gonna act like it's not happening," Joey shakes his head.

"So, you okay?" Ross asks.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just- parents, after a certain point, you gotta let go. Even if you know better, you've gotta let them make their own mistakes," Joey says with a shrug.

Rachel frowns and then gets up from her chair to wrap her arms around Joey.

"Just think, in a couple of years we get to turn into them," Rachel expresses by his ear, still holding him tight.

I watch this embrace, ashamed I'm jealous.

* * *

Joey and I get back across the hall after a long, delicious meal.

"Oh man, I ate too much," Joey groans as he falls onto the couch. I'm about to make a witty remark when I see him casually unbuttoning his pants.

"Woah - hey, what are ya doing?" I say a little too loudly.

He looks a bit thrown by the volume of my response.

"Sorry - I'm too full, just needa breathe," he defends, his fly now completely open.

I pretend to be cool with this. I'm cool - totally cool that he just unbuttoned his pants in front of me and now I'm so much closer to his - never mind, _I'm cool._

"This is like the pull out couch all over again," I laugh uncomfortably, failing to act normal.

"No that time I took it all off," he reminds me and I feel my face get hot.

I turn away and run my hand nervously through my hair.

"Hey, you're not still mad about my dad's jokes - are you?" he asks me.

I turn back to him.

"When was I mad? I told you, I'm not mad," I state.

"I feel like it bothered you... you're still acting kinda funny," he admits hesitantly.

"Really?" I squeal unconvincingly.

He stands up, but then remembers his fly is open. He zips up his pants - I guess for my sake. Then, he steps towards me.

"It's okay if it does. I mean you're actually gay, so I get why people shouldn't make jokes," he continues.

"Maybe, but really his jokes were harmless. It's not the first time someone thought we were a couple anyway," I huff with a timid laugh.

"You know it doesn't bother me," he chuckles.

"The idea of us being a couple?"

"You'd be lucky to have me as your boyfriend," he grins.

But he doesn't realize how badly I actually want that.

"Yeah, I definitely would..." I reply quietly.

"You know I make a killer sauce right?" he grins wider.

I bite the inside of my lip, trying to control my smile. I nod.

"I've heard, I've heard," I smirk.

"Really, how'd you like it?"

"It was great, but too much pasta for me. I prefer mainly sauce," I jest.

He snickers.

"Next time, I'll tell Mon to hold the sides," he quips.

"That's _all_ I ask," I stress jokingly.

He laughs and I enjoy the moment.

"Well, guess I better go to my room so I can finally take these damn pants off," he comments.

I simply nod.

"And listen, Chan... thanks, for everything," he adds unexpectedly.

He takes another step closer to me.

"Of course," I nearly whisper now, not expecting this.

"You're always there for me — I appreciate it," he says genuinely and puts his hand on my shoulder.

He's so close to me now and this should be normal. It's normal for friends to stand near each other, put a hand on each other. But I can't be normal, not anymore. I'm just nodding like a buffoon. I can't even respond. Instead, I lose control, I don't know what happens. I lean in and kiss him. My eyes close and my lips are on his. Everything melts away, nothing matters. Oh my god, I've wanted to taste his lips for so long. Oh my god... _oh my god, what am I doing?!_

I jump back. I gulp down pure fear. What did I do?

Joey looks confused.

"I'm sorry," I breathe out barely audible.

"Uhm, why'd you do that?" he asks.

"I... I don't know. I don't know what came over me," I shake my head frantically.

My eyes shoot to the ground. I run my hands down my face, hating myself so much.

"I'm sorry, I... I shouldn't have done that. Can we forget that happened?" I spit out quickly.

"Uh - okay," he agrees still baffled.

"Really, I'm sorry. Are we cool?" I check.

"Of course, we're always cool," he nods, but I can tell he's not over this yet. How can he be?

"Cool!" I stress too enthusiastically.

"Cool," he confirms.

I walk quickly to my room and shut my door.


	5. Chapter 5

I kissed Joey. What was I thinking? I wasn't thinking, I was only thinking about myself. Dammit, but his lips looked so nice and his dimples were caving in as he was getting closer and closer to me. Oh my god, control yourself Chandler! That's all you had to do was control yourself around your best friend and you couldn't and now who knows if he will be your best friend.

I bang my head into my pillow about a hundred times.

* * *

The next day, I thankfully head to work with Joey still sleeping so I have eight hours that I don't have to face him. In that time, I'm very productive and spend my time freaking out, overthinking and preparing for the worst. In between these things, I do sprinkle some moments of replaying the kiss and reimagining what his lips felt like. So, very productive indeed.

I even stay late this evening, wondering if I should consider sleeping in my cubical tonight. Then, I realize how crazy I sound and finally head home.

When I arrive home, Joey is at the island eating. My breath escapes me immediately and my heart starts racing the second I see him.

I didn't think of a single thing to actually say to him.

I carefully close the door behind me and take my work bag and coat off.

He's eating some leftover pasta, he seems to be working through a large bite.

"Hey," he speaks after he finishes chewing.

I merely nod, still too afraid to say anything.

"I made you a bowl," he notes and pushes a bowl sitting next to him in front of me.

I look down and a smile spreads across my face, it's a bowl of purely sauce.

"Might want to heat it up again, didn't know you'd be home so late," Joey comments and I finally look back up at him.

He brings another forkful of pasta into his mouth.

"Thanks," I chuckle.

_We should really talk about yesterday or should I see if I can ignore it? I did tell him to forget it..._

I take the spoon he also supplied me with and taste a spoonful of the sauce, it's room temperature. Joey makes a disgusted face.

"What?"

"You actually ate it by itself?" he cringes.

"It's not bad actually," I laugh.

He smiles before taking another bite of his food.

Seems like a normal enough interaction so far, maybe we _can_ ignore it.

I decide to take another spoonful of the sauce and it causes Joey to shoot up from his seat.

"Alright, I'm getting you actual food."

I grin as he rounds the counter, but stops right next to me causing my breath to cut short again.

"You got a little —," he motions to the side of my mouth.

I try to wipe my mouth with my hand.

"You missed it," he says.

Then he licks his finger and wipes it across my cheek in one swift motion.

I stand shellshocked. That's normal right, no need to overthink this.

"Sorry - habit," he blushes.

I shake my head to convey it's no big deal.

Finally, he continues to the fridge to get out more food. He steps right next to me to fill my bowl with some pasta and chicken. I should probably move out of his way, give him more room. Actually, I should be doing this for myself - why am I letting him serve me? But I'm not moving and the truth is I'm soaking up every single moment he is too close to me.

He takes the bowl and places it in the microwave and puts it on for a minute.

He walks back around to his seat and continues eating.

The minute flies by in near silence.

The microwave beeps loudly, making me jump slightly.

I turn to check my food and finally do something for myself. My cheek still feels a little damp from Joey's finger, but I refuse to dry it.

I grab a fork and take the bowl out of the microwave. I take a bite.

We eat without speaking of the kiss.

* * *

The next few days are normal enough. Joey and I still don't talk about the kiss and he hasn't wiped my face with his finger again even though sometimes I try to eat a bit more messily hoping food will fall on my face.

I realize I'm way too in my head now. When Joey talks I'm thinking about his lips and when Joey's not around I'm thinking about how much I wish he was. I can barely focus. Hanging out with my friends is mainly me zoning out because I'm imagining Joey standing up, crossing the room and planting one on me. Eventually, my friends start to notice.

One day, I get home from work and Monica pops her head into the hallway and asks me to come inside for a moment.

Everyone is seated in the living room, looking at me like I'm dying.

"What's going on?" I ask as Monica leads me to the couch by my hand.

She sits me down and immediately Rachel takes my hand.

"Honey, we're worried about you," Rachel begins.

"Why?" I ask.

"You haven't been yourself lately," Ross continues the conversation.

"In what way?" I fight, feeling anxious already.

I know the real reason I'm acting differently, but I can't tell anyone. Did Joey tell them about the kiss? He wouldn't do that, would he?

"You've been so quiet, you're not joking around or even really talking to us," Monica explains.

"Yeah, you're never here — you're always — there," Phoebe motions with her hands around her head and then off to the side to explain I always seem out of it.

"Have you been... taking anything?" Monica asks seriously.

"What, like drugs? Guys, come on this is crazy," I laugh, shaking my head.

"We're serious. What's going on with you? Joey says you've been acting different since his parents were here," Ross reveals.

I look at Joey who's face is as concerned as everyone else's.

What am I supposed to say? That I've been falling hopelessly in love with Joey and sharing a bed with him made everything worse and now I've been spiraling ever since? Also, that I kissed him and I can't stop thinking about it? Yeah, _right._

"I'm sorry, guys. It's really not a big deal. I've been down... I don't know, guess I've been thinking about my life. I'm in this temp job that's boring and I'm still single and well... there's just stuff on my mind. It's doesn't matter," I make up.

"It _does_ matter, that's okay if you're feeling this way," Monica stresses.

"Yeah, we can help you look for a new job and a man. Ooh I can set you up with some guys from work, ooh fun - please can I!" Rachel jumps in excitedly.

I smile at her.

"You know what, that would be great," I fib.

So I smile and everyone seems to agree. Everyone seems to feel better and they tell me to open up more and I agree. I get away with my lies.

* * *

After a while, Joey and I head back across the hall, but I've already decided it's over. I can't live like this anymore, I can't live with Joey. I don't tell anyone my plan. Instead, the second Joey and I get inside I wait for him to turn to me and then I pull him to me. I press my lips to his and I enjoy every second. I let my fingers curl into his hair. I let it linger, I melt into him knowing this will be the last time, then I draw back.

He looks surprised again. He doesn't know what to say, but I don't want him to say anything.

"I'm moving out," I state plainly.

He shakes his head looking even more lost.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I'm gonna pack my things tomorrow and ask Ross if I can stay with him until I find a new place," I determine sternly.

"Why? Did I do something - what's going on?" his voice cracks and it pulls at my heart strings. I hate to hear him upset.

"I can't live with you anymore," I disclose in a surprisingly calm manner.

"Why not? Is it cause I'm too messy? I can pay more of the bills if that's it," he urges.

"No, it's none of that," I shake my head and try to walk to my room, but he stops me by grabbing my arm.

"Then what is it? Chandler, what's going on?" he demands still with a firm grip on me.

"I like you," I finally confess.

He lets my arm go and his face falls.

"What?"

"I can't be around you anymore... I'm sorry. I don't know how this happened. I can't... live with you," I admit, feeling tears stinging in the back of my eyes.

_Why does this feel like a breakup when I never even got to have him._

"So, we can't be friends?" he chokes on his words and now I could really cry.

"I... want to," I whisper.

He looks like I've never hurt him as badly as I am right now.

"I... don't know. I'm hoping maybe some space will help me get over you and then we can stay friends," I tell him softly.

"I can give you space," he tries and he so sweet, my eyes are starting to water now.

"I don't think that will be enough," I answer.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I... couldn't. I was hoping it would just go away," I reason.

He looks down at the ground.

If I stand her any longer I'll cry so I walk right into my room.

I leave him in the living room and close my door behind me and I cry.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, I'm shoveling some cereal in before work.

I already started packing some of my clothes. I'm planning to call Ross today at work to tell him my plan. The issue is, I now have to admit to everyone I like Joey. I didn't really think that one through.

When I hear the sound of a door opening, I nearly jump out of my skin realizing it's Joey's door behind me.

What is Joey doing up this early? I don't even turn to look at him, but I can hear him walking towards me.

I prepare myself as I turn towards him when I can tell he's approaching the island and about to be on my right.

"Hey? Wha-" I begin, but then the craziest thing happens. He cuts me off with his lips.

His perfect lips are on mine again. Am I dreaming?

He pulls back and it really feels like I'm awake.

"Wh-what was that for?" I stutter out.

"You did it to me," he defends like this is some game of who gets the last kiss.

"Ye-yes, but because I... like you," I remind him shyly.

He presses his lips together, he looks like he's thinking.

"I needed to make sure I wasn't crazy," he determines.

"What would make you crazy?"

Instead of answering, he leans in again and brushes his lips against mine.

I stand up, so I can fully enjoy this kiss and he lets me. I curl my fingers through his hair, he lets me. I'm dying, I'm in heaven.

He pulls back.

Really, am I about to wake up?

He inhales a large breath, he looks nervous now.

"Is this real?" I breathe.

A small smile forms around his lips.

He looks back at my lips.

"Feels real," he breathes over my lips and then kisses me again.

I stop thinking, I stop caring, I'm making out with my best friend.

When I get to work, I'm a little loopy. I'm too happy to walk straight, I just made out with Joey.

I had to cut it short to get to this dumb job. I should have taken the day off, but it all happened so fast - so unexpectedly.

We didn't say much else. I don't know what's happening. I don't know what to do now. Do I call Ross, keep packing and move out? I guess I have to talk to Joey first.

I barely get any work done, how can I?

I leave work right at five to get home as fast as I can.

When I reach the hallway, Ross is exiting Monica and Rachel's apartment.

"Oh hey, Chandler I'm glad you're here," he rushes over to me.

"You are?"

"Yeah, I really need someone to help go over my research paper before I submit it," he explains.

"Oh, um as thrilling as that sounds, I actually have something I need to do," I tell him.

"What?" he challenges.

"What?" I question back, nervous.

"What do you need to do?" he clarifies.

"Oh, right yes. I am helping Joey with something," I reply.

"Oh well, Joey's hanging with the girls," he points at the door behind him, catching me red-handed.

"Right, well when he's free," I try.

"So, then you're free now to read my paper!" Ross unfortunately concludes.

I sigh.

"Alright... fine," I grunt.

"Great, it won't take long," Ross exclaims and pushes me into my apartment.

It's been two hours, two of the longest hours of my life. Ross has been reading his paper over and over and correcting every line five times. I don't even know what he's talking about. The best I can do is catch a grammar mistake if I'm paying attention - which is barely.

I'm thinking about Joey, across the hall. Wondering if he will kiss me tonight, wondering what will happen when we talk.

"So, take out the 'and' or leave it? Chandler - hello?" I hear Ross's voice interrupt into my thoughts.

"What?"

"Should I leave the 'and' in this sentence or is the comma enough?"

"Uh, can you repeat it?"

He repeats the sentence, but I miss it a second time because Joey walks through the door in the same moment. I'm instantly fixated on Joey.

"Chandler!" Ross enunciates again when I don't answer.

"Leave it!" I shout unexpectedly.

"Okay, geez, you don't have to yell," Ross complains.

"Sorry," I apologize quietly as I watch Joey grab a beer from the fridge.

"Hey Joe, you should hear my paper now - it's really coming along," Ross turns to Joey.

"Oh, you know I would love to, but I have to go over my lines," he says.

"You have an audition?" I can't help, but ask.

"Yeah on Friday," he smiles.

"That's great," I note happily.

"Thanks, I'll be in my room," he directs at us both and escapes to his room.

I'm left with Ross and four more pages of research. I'm dying, knowing that Joey is sitting in the room right behind me. I can't focus, I can only think about being with him, talking to him, kissing him - if I'm lucky.

Another hour goes by before I'm able to finally get rid of Ross. It's been absolute torture. Even waiting for Ross to walk from the living room to the front door is unbearable when he finally agrees to leave. I breathe the biggest sigh of relief when I can finally shut the door behind him.

I nearly sprint to Joey's door, but stop myself before barging in. I pace for a moment, filling with nerves as I stare at the slightly ajar door.

I knock on the door and push it open gently.

Joey is sitting on his bed reading his script.

"Hey," he looks up at me.

"Hey," I repeat.

Silence.

"How are the lines going?" I stall.

"Good," he states simply and look back down at his script.

So, we're going to act like nothing happened this morning?

"Guess I better finish packing," I decide to test him.

He looks up at me again.

"Need help?" he offers.

"I'm good, thanks," I answer discouraged.

He's back to the paper in his hands.

I walk to my room annoyed and start pulling clothes out of my dresser. I sit on the floor and throw the clothes into a box, more frustrated with every passing second.

In a few minutes, Joey appears in my doorway.

I stop and look at him.

"So, you still want to move out?" he asks.

I let out a frustrated sigh.

"No," I admit.

"So, you're staying?"

"No," I respond confusingly.

Maybe if you explained why you kissed me, maybe if you admitted what was going on - maybe I'd stay!

He remains in my doorway.

"You know why," I add quietly, not wanting to say it a third time.

He steps into my room and kneels down on the other side of the box in front of me.

Every time he gets close I'm nervous, my heart flutters - another reminder of why I can't stay.

"I think we can make it work," he speaks softly.

Why is he making this even more difficult?

I shake my head, but I can't get any words out. I don't want my voice to tremble.

He looks sad, we sit in another moment of silence and I have to start the conversation that needs to happen.

"Why... did you kiss me?"

He meets me eyes again.

"I... liked it," he reveals.

I shake my head, overwhelmed by his simple response.

"Wh-what?"

He shrugs.

"I don't know," he whispers, looking lost.

"You...but... when..." I mumble out, not sure where to start. I have so many questions.

He doesn't seem ready to talk about anything, he looks so unsure. I know that feeling and I don't want to push him.

"Is this some kind of scheme to get me to stay," I suddenly think aloud.

"No," he confirms. "But that would work?"

I can't answer that because of course it would.

I look down.

"You think... you could like me?" I question him seriously.

"Of course I like you," he reasons.

I shake my head.

"You know what I mean," I correct.

"I know," he nods, looking down at his own hands.

I slide the box to the side so it's no longer in between us and scoot closer to him. He watches me.

"What are you thinking?" I try.

"Your lips are soft," he answers and I blush instantly.

He's really talking about my lips, man I've dreamt this moment a million times.

"And... what else," I break into a smile, I can't help myself.

"It felt nice," he admits.

I try to stay calm even though I could explode with happiness hearing him say these things.

"So, what now?" I press.

"You're moving out," he sighs disappointed.

"I don't have to," I say carefully.

His face lights up instantly.

"But... we need to figure this out. If we could actually be something... then I can stay," I determine sternly.

"What if it takes me a while," he cautions.

"I would never rush you, I just need to know you're serious," I explain.

"Chandler, I don't just go around making out with random guys," he sneers.

I bite the inside of my lip with excitement.

"Well, me either," I quip sarcastically.

He smiles at that.

I lean closer to him.

I kiss him and he kisses me back.

It's slow and gentle and it's really not a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love so far!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm kissing Joey, I'm not stopping. I don't even think I can. I'm sliding my hands under his shirt and feeling his skin. I'm losing control, I've waited so long.

I never thought this moment would happen and it's happening... until it's not.

"Chandler? Joey?" we hear a voice and break away.

Monica shows up in the doorframe.

We're both stunned, staring at her, but I don't think she notices.

"Hey, do you guys have extra batteries?" she asks.

"Uh, yeah what kind?" Joey gets it together before me and springs up.

"Double A," she tells him and he walks out to fetch them for her.

Instead of following Joey she looks back at me.

"You donating clothes? Cause I have a box going too," she prompts.

I stare at the half packed box.

"Oh... um, yeah," I pretend.

"Well, honey it's a mess. Do you know how to fold?" she stresses and drops to the box to determinedly begin refolding all my clothes. She picks up the first sweater vest.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna keep that one," I utter, pulling the sweater from her.

She lets me take it and picks up a pair of pants to fold instead.

"Mhm, those look in pretty good condition, maybe I'll keep those too," I declare.

She gives me a look as Joey returns with the batteries.

"Here you go Mon," Joey says, handing her the batteries.

"Thanks Joey," she accepts them, but then turns right back to me.

"Well, are you keeping _all_ of these?" she questions me.

"I probably should look them over a bit more," I flash a guilty smile at her.

"Alright, when you're ready I'll fold," she dictates as she goes to put the pair of pants back in the box.

"You got it," I comment uneasily.

"Wait a minute, Chandler... you wear this shirt all the time," she discovers the next shirt in the box.

She picks up the shirt and catches sight of another item as I'm having a mini heart attack.

"And this sweater, you wear constantly! Chandler, you're getting rid of all these?" she inquires surprised.

"Uhm, I... was thinking of a wardrobe change, but I'm having second thoughts," I fake.

"Honey, don't you think you should buy some new clothes before you give away everything you wear," she questions me laughing.

"Heh, yeah guess I didn't think that through. I better just keep these all for now," I huff out a laugh as well.

I stand up and drag the box away from her, hoping this ends this interaction.

Monica stands as well.

"Okay, thanks for the batteries. 'Night guys," she says and begins walking out.

"Goodnight," Joey and I respond in unison.

We wait until we hear the front door close behind her.

I look back at Joey and we both stand awkwardly with funny smiles on our faces.

Joey looks over at the box.

"So, you really changing your wardrobe?"

"Joe, no it was a lie to cover - " I begin, but he closes the space between us.

"I know, I'm just happy you're not moving out," he smiles and I can't bare it, I kiss his smile right off his face.

* * *

The next day, Joey and I are hanging in the coffee shop with Ross, Monica and Phoebe when Rachel rushes in.

"Chandler!" she squeals as she rounds the orange couch to get close to me.

"Yeah?"

"I found you a date!" she sings.

My face flushes white.

"R-really?" I try to sound normal.

"Yes! It's this great guy, Ronald," she beams.

"McDonald?" I ask.

"Stop it, I'm serious he's a great guy. He has a good job - and most importantly, he's _cute_ ," she emphasizes.

"Oh...sounds...great," I force a smile, avoiding eye contact with Joey.

"Great! So, are you free tomorrow night for dinner?" she inquires quickly.

"Oh um..." I stall.

"Oh who am I kidding, you never have plans," Rachels laughs swiftly.

"Gee, thanks," I remark sarcastically.

"You're really going to love him, be ready by six okay?" she resolves happily.

* * *

Later, Joey and I are back in the apartment.

Joey has been quiet.

I take a deep breath.

"I didn't know what to say," I express gently.

"I know," he remarks casually.

"I assume you're still not ready to tell anyone - and so, I kinda gotta act like I'm available... right?" I question.

"Yeah, makes sense," he nods.

"So, you're not mad?" I try to determine.

"Why would I be mad? You can do what you want Chandler," he responds and I don't love how indifferent he seems.

"Well... I thought maybe you'd care... a little," I express.

He flashes me a serious look.

"I care," he claims unconvincingly.

"Okay..."

He sighs and puts his hands in his pockets. I wait for him.

"What's so great about this Ronald guy anyway?" he asks and now I can hear in his voice how much he actually does care.

"I don't know, I never met him," I answer, smirking.

"Yeah - well - I was a stranger once too!" he bellows.

I smile. I never thought I'd like seeing Joey act jealous over me, but ends up - I like it a lot.

"That is very true," I play along.

"You're not going home with the guy, are you?" he eyes me seriously.

"Of course not," I assure him.

"Well, what if he's like really good looking or somethin'?" he throws at me.

I grin and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, I only have room for one good looking stranger in my life," I tell him, staring into his eyes.

" _Who's_ that?" he frets.

"It's you."

His expression softens and a smile finally forms.

"Oh, okay," he smiles, happy with this.

"Joe, you don't need to worry about this guy. He could be Marlon Brando and I'd still be thinking about you," I tell him and then I lean in to catch his lips.

He kisses me back and wraps his arms around me. I love that I can just kiss him now.

"You have a thing for Marlon Brando?" he questions me.

I roll my eyes and kiss him again to shut him up.


	8. Chapter 8

I go out to dinner with Ronald the next night. It truly isn't an issue, my mind is occupied with Joey the entire night. It's probably the first time in my life I'm not nervous on a date. I'm obviously still nice to the guy and I even stop myself from making an McDonald's joke even though it's super tempting when he orders a hamburger.

I get home around 7:30 and walk in to find Joey dressed in a suit.

"Hey?" I greet him confused.

"Hey, how was your _date?_ " his face scrunches with distaste when he says it, which makes me happy.

"Fine... do _you_ have a date?" I inquire.

"Yes, I do," he states and I'm not sure how to feel.

"With... who?" I question worrying already.

He sighs. Dammit why does he look so nice in a suit.

"You!" he stresses like it was supposed to be obvious.

"Me?"

"Yes, I can't take this. I should be the one taking you out on a date, not the guy who owns McDonalds!" Joey demands.

"Joe, he doesn't actually own -"

"I don't want to hide this anymore!" he cuts me off.

"Really?" I smile too wide.

"Yes, we're going to dinner right now!" he insists.

He pushes past me to the door.

"Right now?"

He stops and turns back to me looking less confident suddenly.

"Don't you want to?" he asks me, more timid now.

I smile and step closer to him again.

"That's all I want," I tell him.

He smiles.

"But I just ate dinner, Joe," I remind him gently.

He frowns and I can't take how cute he is.

"What about a raincheck?" I encourage.

"Tomorrow?" he suggests.

"I'm completely free!" I revel and his face lights up.

"Great, I have a great restaurant in mind," he shares happily.

I bite my lip, too happy for words.

I run my hand over his tie. He watches me.

"I can't believe you got all dressed up," I sneer.

"I had to make a good impression," he claims and I could laugh out loud at the thought that he thinks he even needs to try.

"You certainly did, I love this suit on you," I hum.

"Thanks," he replies, not seeming to notice the change in my tone.

"Can I take it off you?"

His eyes widen and I hope I'm not pushing him too far.

"It is tricky to get off," he claims and I breathe easy again.

"I'd better help then," I grin.

"I think that'd be best," he plays.

I grab a hold of his tie, but use it to pull him to my lips first. I need to kiss him before I get all his clothes off.

* * *

The next day, we walk across the hall to see our friends.

"Hey, how did your date go?" Rachel asks immediately when she sees me.

"Fine, but I don't think I'll be seeing him again," I break it to her.

"What - why?" she whines.

"I'm interested in someone else," I tell her.

"Who?!" she's instantly intrigued as is everyone.

"Joey."

Everyone looks confused except Phoebe who immediately gasps with delight.

Joey smiles guilty.

"Is this a joke?" Monica warns.

"No," I answer.

"You guys are serious?" she exclaims excited now.

Joey takes my hand in his and I couldn't be happier when he does. I can't believe he's so proud to be with me. I squeeze his hand and smile too wide.

"We're serious," I confirm.

Like expected, our friends surround us in a big hug.

We happily hug them back.

* * *

We spend the next few hours talking with our friends who have one hundred and one questions for us.

Finally, Joey and I need to get to our dinner.

"Well, guys we actually have to go," I announce.

"Why?" Rachel frowns.

"We have dinner reservations," Joey explains.

"Oh my god, you guys are too cute! You know, now we are half paired off," she says while taking Ross's hand in hers.

"Mon, Pheebs, you two want to get together?" Rachel asks the remaining single two in our group.

"Monica is not good for my vibe," Phoebe responds, shaking her head.

"Your vibe? What does that mean?" Monica spits back offended.

"You are too... uptight, honey," Phoebe breaks it to her.

"Uptight? I am _not_ uptight!" Monica demands.

"Yes, you are," we all tell her in unison.

She looks at us in shock, but then seems to accept the truth and sulks back down into the couch.

"I don't mean to be," she frowns and Ross rubs her shoulder.

"It's okay, you've always been this way," he says.

She rolls her eyes, not happy.

"See you guys," I call as Joey and I finally head for the door.

"Have fun!" Phoebe calls after us.

* * *

Joey and I get to the restaurant. I sit down across from him and we look at our menus. I start watching him and for once I realize, I don't need to look away. I don't need to hide my feelings anymore.

He looks up at me, catching my staring.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing, I just like looking at you," I tell him.

He smiles.

"You know what?" he says.

"What?"

"I like you Bing," he smirks.

"I like you too, Tribbiani."

* * *

_The End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Thank you for reading!


End file.
